


I Was a Werewolf

by used_songs



Category: My Favorite Thing is Monsters
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-09 01:35:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17397581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/used_songs/pseuds/used_songs
Summary: prompt: #127 - nonchalant





	I Was a Werewolf

Looking back, I’d say that awful things happened to all of us. Some things too awful to think about. But, at the time, you understand that I was a kid right? At the time, I took it in my stride, took it as a given that the world was full of monsters. People were monsters. We were monsters. And I just kinda got on with it.   
  
Because back then I never saw the big picture. Maybe we never do. Maybe we’re always boxed into one panel in the comic, never aware of the monsters that are lurking in the gutters.


End file.
